


Дверь

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Psychodelic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Ушиджима посмотрел вперёд и увидел прямо на бледной зимней голубизне открытый чёрный провал распахнутой двери. Тьма в висящем прямоугольнике была ровной и непроглядной, глухой. Туда было надо и туда не хотелось.





	Дверь

Сухие стебли тростника хрустели и ломались под ногами. Иногда под ботинок попадал островок покрытого настом снега, и тогда хрустело по-другому: резче и без шороха. Вокруг во все стороны тянулось заросшее тростником болото, и Ушиджима подумал, что летом здесь, наверное, и не пройти. Хотя, кому такое могло понадобиться? А сейчас вода и земля смерзлись, породив неровную, но надёжную твердь, по которой они с Тендо шли. Тендо шагал чуть впереди, едва слышно намурлыкивая плохо различимый мотив, то и дело протягивал руку назад, и Ушиджима хватался за его пальцы. Те были тонкие, сильные, сухие и прохладные и всё время выскальзывали из хватки. Почему-то держаться за руки было важно, будто без этого Ушиджима мог потеряться в зимнем тростнике и никогда уже не найти дорогу… куда? Он не знал. Они куда-то шли, но Ушиджима не мог вспомнить, откуда и зачем.

Несмотря на зиму вокруг, холодно не было. А ещё не чувствовалось движения воздуха, и от этого всё вокруг казалось застывшим и ненастоящим. И тростник, и снег, и голые деревья вдали. Словно весь этот пейзаж был заключён внутри коробки. Был декорацией. Картинкой, нарисованной на стене. Да, пожалуй, всё так и было.

Чтобы не смотреть на неподвижный пейзаж, Ушиджима наблюдал за тем, как подрагивали кончики волос Тендо при ходьбе. Обычно вызывающе яркие, здесь его волосы смотрелись приглушённо, будто бы подчиняясь местному настроению. Ушиджима глядел на изгиб ушной раковины и думал: такая же она прохладная на ощупь, как пальцы, или теплее? Он поднял было руку, но не смог дотянуться.

— Пришли, — объявил Тендо и остановился.

Ушиджима посмотрел вперёд и увидел прямо на бледной зимней голубизне открытый чёрный провал распахнутой двери. Тьма в висящем прямоугольнике была ровной и непроглядной, глухой. Туда было надо и туда не хотелось. 

— А как?.. — начал было Ушиджима, но тут же заметил стоящую под дверью стремянку. 

Секунду назад той здесь не было… вроде бы. 

— Давай, Вакатоши, — сказал Тендо. 

Он слегка улыбался. Тьма ждала, готовая принять в себя. Ровно, спокойно, без сомнений.

— Это обязательно? — Ушиджима смотрел на провал. 

— Ты хочешь остаться здесь? — голос Тендо звучал так, будто подобное и правда было возможно.

Ушиджима ещё раз оглядел пейзаж и задумался. Здесь ему быть не хотелось. Но и там тоже… Ушиджима вытянул руку, ожидая, что пальцы наткнутся на твёрдую поверхность стены, но рука встретила лишь воздух. Однако дверь не выглядела парящей, парение было слишком лёгким и подвижным понятием для того, как незыблемо она была впаяна в пространство. Стало интересно, как дверь выглядит с обратной стороны. Есть ли у неё обратная сторона. 

— Если ты сомневаешься, то я могу пойти первым, — Тендо повернулся к стремянке, навалился на неё, шатнул, проверяя на устойчивость, и полез вверх.

Ушиджима застыл. Возникло желание остановить Тендо, предложить, может, если не остаться, то поискать место получше, где будет тепло и лето. Вместе, вдвоём. Потому как из этой двери не будет возврата. Но мысли ещё только тяжело ворочались в голове, а старые, посеревшие от времени и рассохшиеся ступеньки лестницы быстро проскрипели под ногами Тендо, и вот тот уже стоял на верхней площадке. Ухватился руками за край дверного проема и легко вскинул себя наверх. Развернувшись, уселся на кромке. Сомкнувшаяся вокруг него тьма была густой и плотной. Она отсекала от окружающего мира всё, что ни попадало в неё, напрочь, не открывая глазу даже лёгких неясных очертаний. У Тендо остались видны голова, немного плечи, ноги ниже колен и пальцы, которыми он цеплялся за край. Остальное тонуло в чернильной черноте. 

— Тендо, — позвал Ушиджима. 

Ему хотелось вернуть Тендо обратно, ну или хотя бы не дать исчезнуть полностью, поэтому Ушиджима протянул руку и ухватил его за щиколотку под задравшейся штаниной. Выпирающая косточка легла в ладонь, Тендо шевельнул стопой, будто бы в намерении высвободиться, но вместо этого просто опрокинулся назад, и Ушиджиму рывком дёрнуло вверх, потащило сильно и неумолимо. Мимо мелькнуло опрокинувшееся болото, облако: клочок белой ваты на линялом голубом, а затем всё проглотила тьма. Ушиджима летел куда-то, невероятно стремительно, но не чувствуя скорости среди этого ничего, и только знал, что если долетит, то непременно разобьётся… 

Он проснулся резко, вздрогнув всем телом, и первые мгновения казалось, что окружающая тьма — та самая. Но затем стало видно, что вокруг вовсе не непроглядный мрак, а привычная темнота спальни, слегка рассеиваемая тусклым светом от окна. Сердце в груди билось быстро и заполошно, тело всё ещё переполняло напряжение, готовность быстро действовать. «Это просто сон», — сказал себе Ушиджима. — «Всего лишь сон». Но успокоение приходить не спешило. «Тендо», — подумал Ушиджима и повернул голову набок. Тендо спал на кровати рядом, замотавшись в одеяло как в кокон и тихо сопя в подушку. Всё было в порядке. Медленно, очень медленно Ушиджиму начало отпускать. 

Он разжал стиснувшие простыню пальцы и заставил себя дышать ровнее и глубже, но глаза так и не закрыл. Продолжил смотреть на Тендо, на то, как приподнимается одеяло в такт его дыханию. Хотелось коснуться рукой его тёплой щеки, ощутить физически сонное «здесь и сейчас», чтобы наконец успокоиться совершенно. Однако глупо было так переживать из-за какого-то сна, не имевшего никакого смысла. И Ушиджима не хотел случайно разбудить Тендо своей возней, поэтому приказал себе оставить глупости и лежать спокойно. А лучше — заснуть обратно. Не было никаких оснований полагать, что, уснув, Ушиджима вновь окажется на замёрзшем болоте, и где-то рядом будет ждать та дверь. Не было ничего страшного в открытой двери, даже открытой в темноту. Просто спутанные картинки окутанного сном воображения. Они не стоили того, чтобы Тендо будить. 

Ушиджима лежал, не смыкая глаз, и слушал ночную тишину. Чем дальше, тем более она казалась плотной, окружала постель, и звук дыхания его и Тендо был единственным, что противостояло этому безмолвию. Но и тот постепенно вяз, приглушался. Или, что вернее, просто выпадал из внимания, как привычный шумовой фон. С улицы не доносилось ни звука, в квартире тоже шуметь было нечему. Нормально для ночи, для смутного предрассветного часа, но схлынувшее было напряжение начало потихоньку возвращаться, сколько бы Ушиджима ни убеждал себя, что для этого нет никакого повода. Коснуться Тендо хотелось всё сильнее, и тем плотнее Ушиджима прижимал ладони к матрасу. Как по-детски будет разбудить Тендо из-за того, что приснился дурной сон и одолели беспокойные мысли. Ушиджима подвинул руку и коснулся края одеяла Тендо. Стало немного полегче. Тогда он закрыл было глаза, чтобы всё-таки попробовать уснуть, но тишина мгновенно ввинтилась в мозг почти до звона, и спустя пару минут борьбы пришлось открыть их обратно. Что ж, на сон в ближайшее время, похоже, можно было не надеяться. Тогда следовало найти, чем себя занять. Можно было, наверное, тихо встать и пойти на кухню, выпить воды или чаю. Ушиджима посмотрел на дверь в коридор. Та была открыта и зияла чернотой… Нет. Он не будет переносить сон сюда, в реальность.

Вдруг рядом пошевелился и завозился Тендо, потянулся и приподнялся на локтях. Встрепанный, он добрых несколько секунд щурился в темноту, пока не нащупал взглядом Ушиджиму. 

— Вакатоши… — Тендо широко зевнул, — ты чего не спишь?..

Признаваться не хотелось, поэтому Ушиджима просто ответил: 

— Проснулся. 

В сумраке он скорее угадывал, чем действительно видел выражение лица Тендо, но они были вместе достаточно долго, чтобы Ушиджиме не было нужды напрягаться для этого. Тендо сощурился сильнее — почти закрыл глаза обратно — и на его лице одному ему присущим образом проступило понимание. 

— Плохой сон?

Ушиджима промолчал. Не дождавшись ответа, Тендо вздохнул и стал выпутываться из одеяла. Протянул руку, на пару мгновений положил тёплую сухую ладонь Ушиджиме не лоб, сказал: 

— Не надо бояться.

Потом встал и вышел из комнаты. Ушиджима лежал и ждал. Через некоторое время в туалете прошумела вода, но возвращаться Тендо всё не спешил. Минуты тянулись, оседая на пол спальни одна за другой. В конце концов Ушиджима не выдержал, тоже поднялся с постели, подошёл к двери и очертил пальцами край проёма. Он почти ожидал ощутить что-то, но не ощутил ничего. Сквозь темноту очень смутно можно было угадать противоположную стену. Сон. Сон и реальность, не путать. 

— Тендо? — позвал Ушиджима. 

— Мм? — откликнулась темнота.

Ушиджима шагнул вперёд и пошёл, прослеживая кончиками пальцев стену. Она всё тянулась и тянулась, куда дольше, чем было идти до кухни. Силуэт Тендо выделялся на более светлом прямоугольнике окна. 

— Пить захотел, — пояснил он.

Ушиджима подошёл, и Тендо обнял его, коснулся губ влажными прохладными губами. 

— Давай, Вакатоши, — сказал Тендо и потянул его за собой.

Распахнутая дверь была совсем рядом, меньше трёх шагов. Только что Ушиджима вошёл через неё на кухню. Он шагнул за Тендо следом, и глухая, непроглядная тьма молча приняла его в себя. И почему-то Ушиджима больше не чувствовал пальцев Тендо, державших его за руку.


End file.
